Conventionally, power takeoff shafts are provided at the front and rear ends of agricultural vehicles. With the power takeoff shaft, also called the PTO, hitched implements that are used in field operations can be provided with power.
The implements can require different drive torques and rotary speeds. For this reason, there are known PTO transmissions that make available different rotary speeds. The known PTO transmissions enable a shifting of the shaft mode of operation in a no-load state.
The usual rotary speeds of the PTO are 540 and 1000 rpm. In addition to these, gears that have the same rotary speed but which can be operated with a lower drive power of the agricultural vehicle are also conventional. They enable a savings of fuel or drive energy.
DE 102011084623A1 shows an example of a PTO transmission with a no-load-shiftable PTO transmission.